Cold
by OrangeKitsune98
Summary: Ed tries to admit his feelings to Roy. I never meant to be so cold, Edward. Roy's POV oneshot songfic. Will Be continued in another fanfiction, coming soon! R


**OrangeKitsune98: I don't own this song. It's "Cold" by Crossfade. I love this song, but it isn't mine... Alphonse: FMA isn't hers either. OrangeKitsune98::Sulks:: **

_Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

"Fullmetal. You're going to have to deal with this sooner or later." I say, ruffling your hair. You glare at me. "Roy. Stop telling me what to do!" "I'm your boss." "Shut up. You're not all that great." "Whatever." Looks like I lost another argument, but I shrug it off. Not like I care what you do. As long as I don't get in trouble, I don't care. But you don't know that. Maybe you should.  
_  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me  
High_

You glare at me and kick me. I growl. But for some reason I oddly savor your touch. It means nothing. Just another pointless addiction. I should start smoking instead. It's less intoxicating then your touch. But worse for my health. That I'm not sure of. You're like a drug. The way I feel about you is starting to bother me.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so  
_

"Mustang. I hate you so much sometimes. You're so oblivious to everything. It pisses me off." You say bluntly, looking at me. I look at you, expressionless. It seems to make you angrier. "Calm down, Edward. We're still in my office, you know." I say coldly. It seems to come out that way out of habit. You glare at me and grab my arm.

_Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different life  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see_

"Let go." I say coolly. You lean up and...Kiss me... I push you away. My fear is taking over, even though my fantasy is being realized. "I- don't think of you like that Ed." You turn and walk away. "Whatever Roy." I want to scream at myself. I'm lying to myself.

_You were the antidote that got me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that got me  
High_

Ugh...I just want to die. I bang my head against my desk. Riza walks in and then walks back out, mumbling. "Sorry that I interrupted, Sir." She looked at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am, yeah. I'm going crazy because I rejected you.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

Damn I can't believe it. Me, The Flame Alchemist, lost someone because I was too cold. I blame the military damn it. They made me like this. I was always the way I was, minus being so emotionless. I knew being a dog of the state would come and bite me. But I never thought that it would...

_I never meant to be  
So cold_

Hurt so Much... What have you done to me, Edward?

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
_

"I have to look for Edward...It would be just my luck if he died or something..." I frown at the thought. As I grab my gloves, I recall something that you recently found out about. Something that I would rather you didn't know. I can sum it up in one word. One word, a word that screwed me up. Ishbal.

_I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

I walked outside, looking around, biting my lip with a frown. Trying to keep up my cold appearance. It was raining, and at first it was hard to see you. The mask fell and shattered. You could tell I was worried... But there you were...I ran over to you, shaking you. Your eyes were closed. Were you sleeping? Your face was pale, your hair wet and clinging...But he was still breathing... "Oh god, Edward..."

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

As I held you, I realized how foolish I was. I held you closer, hoping you would wake up. You can't die. Not when I realize how I feel. You coughed. I dragged you back into my office, placing a soft but loving and warm kiss on your lips. I smirked. "Edward..."

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
_

You looked at me weakly. "What?" You look at me, expression curious. God, I love your eyes. But I just want to pounce on you...That'll come later...I frown lightly, leaning down to whisper in your ear. "I'm sorry. I never meant to be so cold."

**OrangeKitsune98: Well I saw an FMA AMV of this song, and it had to do with Roy, But I saw one with just FMA in general...I had to write this. R&R. It's the little purple button. Press it and submit a review. I know you want to.**

**Alphonse: Yeah. Review. Please? **


End file.
